Behind the Mask
by VodkandCoke
Summary: Unable to deal with the death of his Danna, Deidara finds a new and destructive way to handle the heavy loss. Unfortunately for Tobi, this does not mean having a say in the matter. All the while Zetsu must accept his fate as a silent observer.


Darkness; it surrounded him like a cool blanket, offering safety and shelter from the monster that sought to hurt him

**Title: Behind the Mask**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing(s): DeiTobi (One-sided) ZetsuTobi (One-sided)**

**Warnings: Noncon, Yaoi. **

**Summary: Unable to deal with the death of his Danna, Deidara finds a new and destructive way to handle the heavy loss. Unfortunately for Tobi, this does not mean having a say in the matter. All the while Zetsu must sit back and watch silently as his young charge is slowly but surely being pushed on to his breaking point. **

**A/n: A quick note. I know Deidara is in fact younger (19) than Tobi, considering Madara is old as hell, but for all intensive purposes I'm crossing out the Madara thing. No he is not Obito either. Tobi is just Tobi and I'm making him slightly younger than dear old Sempai. So I suppose this is slight alternate universe. **

Darkness; it surrounded him like a cool blanket, offering safety and shelter from the monster that sought to hurt him.

Tobi sighed happily. If he was in the dark that meant he was asleep and as of late the blackness that engulfed him in his dreams had become a safe haven from the real world. The young boy curled up, fully intending to listen to the soft muffled murmurs that echoed across the dark expanse of his dream world. He could never make out what they were saying, and though he tried he soon found himself giving up. Tobi found that listening to the sweet hum helped him relax. If he took a wild guess, he would probably assume that the voices were those that he heard in everyday life, but it was unimportant.

As long as Tobi was safe from the creature that pursued him in life then he was at least safe for the time being. The young nin closed his eyes for several minutes feeling a blissful sense of calm. That was until he noticed something. The hum in the background that always accompanied him in his dreams was gone. At this Tobi immediately sat up and curled into a fetal position, his whole body quaking in fear.

"Please don't come. Please don't come." He muttered, saying the mantra over and over in hopes that whatever had come to steal him from his paradise would choose not to come this night and go away. Nonetheless, this wish was not to come true. For whatever had caused the voices to go away was now thundering in the background. Its footsteps coming closer and closer until Tobi could practically feel as if the giant was stomping right in back of him, ready to squish him without a moment's hesitation.

However, this was not the worst of it all. The worst was yet to come, when Tobi would wake up to find that his monster was very, very real and hovering over him, grinning like a cat that had just cornered its prey and was about to pounce.

The young boy sighed, it was best to just get it over with. And with a heavy heart Tobi opened his eye. As expected his nightmare was hovering over him, that same leer etched upon his face as his long blonde tresses fell on both sides of Tobi's head like a yellow curtain.

"About time you woke up, un."

The unmasked Nin looked down in shame, feeling bad that he had not woken up sooner and had kept his Sempai waiting for him. "I'm sorry, S-sempai." Deidara scoffed, rolling his non-mechanical eye before sitting up, so he was now straddling the younger boy's waist. "It's time to be a good boy now, Tobi, un." The blonde nin said huskily, in a tone that was very uncharacteristic.

"N-no, please Sempai!" Tobi whimpered, "I'm still so sore from last time. I don't think I can—" but before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a sharp smack to his unmasked face.

The young nin let out a soft cry of pain, his hand immediately going to his reddening cheek where he had been hit. "Shut up, un", Deidara sneered as he slammed both hands on either side of Tobi's head to make the young nin jump in surprise. "I wasn't asking. I was telling, un." The blonde nin growled bringing his face so close to Tobi's, that the unmasked nin could clearly smell the alcohol from his Sempai's breath.

Deidara had been drinking again. This had been going on for several weeks now. The blonde could still not get over the death of his Danna, and as soon as Hidan had introduced him to the wonders of sake, the blonde took to it like a fly with honey. At first it had been no big deal, so Tobi merely shrugged it off as a phase that would pass.

Deidara would go out on late night rendezvous to the nearest cheap bar (orders of Kakuzu who threatened to cut the blonde's hands off) for several hours, then come back and sneak into Tobi's room. In the beginning Deidara would only sit next to Tobi in his bed and whisper cruel things to him until he was certain the young boy was crying before leaving to his own room, but then things began to get worse.

It began with simple touches that Tobi didn't find all too bad at the start. In fact, he quite enjoyed it when his Sempai would kiss his neck and use those talented mouths on his hands to lick at the young nins chest. It was only when his hands traveled lower and lower did Tobi become uncomfortable, but he would brush off his own displeasure if it made his Sempai happy.

After all, Deidara was going through troubled times mourning the loss of his dear Danna, and if this was the way that Tobi could be a good boy and help his Sempai then so be it. However, the young nins tolerance and willingness to help could only go so far, and when the blonde began to unzip his own pants and guide his member into Tobi's virgin opening, he loudly protested.

But of course, in his drunken haze, Deidara was deaf to the young nins sobbing pleas, and even more oblivious to his gut-wrenching cries of pain as he brutally violated the young man before him.

So it goes that this soon became a part of their nightly ritual with Tobi always being on the receiving end of Deidara's drunken self-loathing and hatred. In the end of it though, the orange masked nin always forgive his partner because he knew that his Sempai honestly had no clue what he was doing and would not have any recollection of this come morning, and besides Tobi loved Deidara too much to ever hate him—not that he would ever tell him of course.

Back to the present though, the older blonde nin was currently engaging in the tedious task of trying to remove Tobi's pants with drunken fumbling hands. "Shit, un!" he cursed under his breathe, choosing instead to grab a kunai off the table and merely tear the younger mans night pants into shreds. Once the offending garments were ripped off of Tobi, Deidara seemed to have no trouble removing his own articles of clothing, revealing his own hard length.

The young nin whimpered in fear. Tobi would never get accustomed to the large length as it penetrated his body, and could not help but cry out in agony, only to have his screams muffled by Deidara's lips crashing into his own as the blonde nin thrust into his tight unprepared heat.

At first the Iwagakure nin could barely move in the tightness that engulfed his member, however he kept thrusting regardless and soon found it easier to move in and out as he used the younger nins blood as lubricant.

Tobi all the while sobbed silently as he was violated again and again, and felt as if his insides were being torn into shreds. As Deidara continued to thrust into him relentlessly and bit at the younger mans shoulder until he drew blood, Tobi silently prayed for this all to be over quickly so he could wake up in the morning and his Sempai would be back to his grumpy, old harmless self.

As if Tobi's prayer was answered, Deidara let out a low growl, meaning that his climax was fast approaching. His thrusts became harder and faster, with him pulling nearly all the way out and then slamming back in as he relentlessly plunged into the younger nin. Several minutes later Tobi let out another loud cry of pain, mixed in with Deidara's own pleasured one as the blonde's seed spilled into the unmasked nin, making the still bleeding cuts sting.

Deidara remained inside of Tobi for a few more seconds, hovering over him as he tried to catch his breath before finally pulling out. Once standing up next to the bed, the blonde proceeded to put on his pants—not even bothering to zip them as he made his way back into his room and left Tobi lying in a puddle of his own blood mixed with the blonde's semen.

Tobi sniveled silently to himself as he attempted to move, only to cease immediately as the familiar searing pain went up his lower back, preventing the young boy from moving. Realizing that moving would be pointless, the masked nin remained curled up on the bed unmoving, hoping to go back to sleep.

On some level he was able to accomplish this as he drifted in and out of a restless sleep, but every time he would sleep longer than twenty minutes he would be startled awake by a small noise that reminded him of his Sempai coming into the room and hurting him again. Or of a dark shadow on the wall that resembled the shape of Deidara, either way Tobi knew there was no going back to sleep at this point. Perhaps it was late enough to go visit Zetsu once more so the plant could heal his minor wounds.

With this thought in mind, Tobi turned over—wincing in pain—and looked towards the clock on the small night table which read 5:21 AM. After contemplating for several moments, the young nin decided that now would be a good time to visit the plant man since he was probably getting ready to go tend to the greenhouse.

Tobi grit his teeth, sitting up quickly to see if that would lessen the pain, which only made it worse. However, this would not deter him from his quest to go to Zetsu's room. So he slowly got up and began to limp over to his dresser to retrieve a pair of pants—after all he was not going to see Zetsu with nothing on— ignoring the pangs that went up his back as he hobbled his way out of the door and into the long winding corridor which lead to the plant nins room.

Tobi groaned in frustration. No matter how many times he had done this it would never stop being a pain in the rear. No pun intended. However, the gods seem to have chosen to be merciful tonight and as soon as the young nin proceeded on his long journey to Zetsu's room, he was stopped when one of the doors in the corridor opened, and the very ninja he was going to see came out of the door.

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi hissed, trying to be quiet as to not wake the other Akatsuki members up, and raise unwanted questions. Zetsu turned around in the direction of the voice, and sighed sadly. It had happened again. Without a word the plant nin walked over to the younger man and lifted him up to take him to his own room.

Tobi squeaked in surprise when two fairly strong arms came to lift him bridal style. Wrapping his arms around the others neck, since he did not have his Venus flytrap out, he then rested his head against the others chest, listening to the soft beat of Zetsu's heart.

Once inside the room, Zetsu placed Tobi carefully on his bed and sat down right next to the young nin.

'**We should leave him. If he's stupid enough to let this keep on happening without fighting that blonde partner of his, then there's no point in us bothering to help.**' Zetsu's darker half sneered, having fed up with going through the same thing over and over.

White Zetsu sighed, even though he never agreed with his other half, there was a point in the others words. _'I know, but…'_ he trailed off, not really knowing how to defend his need to take care of the foolish nin before him, other than the fact that the others pain, for some reason affected him and he couldn't help but want to make the young man feel better.

'**Let's eat Deidara.'** His black side snickered unpleasantly. For once white Zetsu agreed with his other half. He would like nothing more than to pay the blonde back for violating his subordinate. Zetsu began to snicker aloud, but didn't realize it until Tobi's voice brought him out of his internal conversation.

"Ah, Zetsu-san, you ok?" Tobi questioned worriedly when the plant nin began laughing to himself. The older male ceased laughing and looked at the man sitting before him, "We're fine." He said, moving over to sit closer to Tobi so he could inspect the damage left by Deidara. "Tobi, we're going to need you to remove your clothes." Zetsu said.

"I-I can't Zetsu-san." Tobi replied, lowering his head to the plant nin wouldn't see the blush spreading across his face. Zetsu raised an eyebrow in confusion. The masked nin had no reason to feel uncomfortable around him; after all it was Zetsu himself who treated Tobi whenever he was injured. Of course, Zetsu wasn't completely without fault. More than once he would catch himself staring at the others well toned body a bit longer than was necessary, and the little grunts and sighs that the younger man made as he cleaned his wounds made his pants feel a tad tighter than before, but still he had never acted on his impulse to simply jump Tobi right there and then.

His dark half usually tried to convince his other half to use the boys unwavering trust in him to his advantage, but in the end his white side was usually persistent. If he fell into his animalistic urges, not only would he break the already damaged boy, but he would be no better than Deidara. In fact, he would be worse. The blonde had an excuse—no matter how pitiful—he was going through a mental breakdown and the alcohol numbed the pain and made him forget things. So, the blonde wasn't in his right mind at the moment. His offenses were easily forgivable.

Zetsu however, had only his primitive sexual urges and lack of self control as an excuse, thus making him ten times worse than Deidara who at least had the excuse of having no intention of hurting Tobi. Still though, it sort of hurt to think that Tobi had no trust in him and didn't feel safe in the other mans presence.

As if reading his thoughts, Tobi quickly shook his head, "No, no Zetsu-san, Tobi trusts you…it's just that," Tobi lowered his head once more in embarrassment, "Tobi is bleeding and doesn't want to soil your sheets."

Zetsu's eyes widened in surprise; that was…unexpected, to say the least. It shouldn't have been surprising though, not really. It was in the boy's nature to be thoughtful of others even if it meant disregarding his own pain. It was a wonder how someone so selfless made it into an organization such as the Akatsuki in the first place.

'**Brat, probably screwed Leader-sama to get in.'** his dark side hissed unpleasantly.

'_Quite.'_ His white side replied vehemently,_ 'Do not speak about him in that way.' _While it was true that Zetsu's white side was probably the most easily persuaded and usually let his black side get away with the most horrific of things, this was one such instance that white Zetsu would not lie back and accept it.

After making sure the conflict in his mind was resolved for the moment, the plant nin stood up and walked over the unmasked nin, picking him up once again before walking over to the bathroom located across the hall.

"A-ah, Zetsu-san," Tobi squeaked. His arms were once again wrapped loosely around the plant nins neck. "Where are we going?"

"Bathroom, your wounds need to be washed." He replied with a finality that left no room for argument. The unmasked nin nodded in response as the plant nin walked into the restroom, turned on the lights, and placed him carefully on the ground.

Zetsu went over to the porcelain bath tub and turned on the water. Tobi, meanwhile, began to remove his clothes and once the tub was full with warm water stepped into it before sinking into the water, letting out a soft sigh of relief as the warm water soothed his sore body.

Zetsu was about to leave to let the boy have a bit of privacy before mending the minor wounds but was halted when a hand grabbed his and prevented him from moving any further. The plant nin looked down curiously, noticing that Tobi was looking up at him with pleading onyx eyes, "Don't leave, Zetsu-san…please stay." He added the last part softly, looking away when he felt his face burn up in embarrassment.

The plant nin's eyes widened, **'Well this is a strange.'** Zetsu's darker half declared; his other half silently agreeing. "Alright, we will stay." Zetsu replied, silently slipping off his Akatsuki robe and setting it on the sink counter, then quickly removing the rest of his garments. Under the boys expectant gaze, Zetsu slipped into the bath tub and sat behind Tobi so the boy was sitting in-between the plant nins legs.

Tobi sighed happily, resting his head against the older nins chest, not noticing the blush the crept along the others face. "T-Tobi!" Zetsu hissed as the unmasked nin unknowingly pressed against the plant nins quickly responding member. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the sensual feeling—it was just that, if this kept going on he would end up doing something that he would undoubtedly regret.

"Hm, Zu Zu?" Tobi questioned as he reached out to get the soap that lie not to far away so he could properly wash himself.

'**Innocent my ass,'** Dark Zetsu hissed, **'fucking tease!'** he groaned in frustration, resorting to spitting out colorful language compliments of Hidan.

'_He doesn't know,'_ White Zetsu replied, although he sounded uncertain at this point. Even someone as naïve as Tobi had to have realized the awkwardness of their position and the situation they were in.

'**Zu Zu.'** Dark Zetsu responded, his voice incredulous, **'I mean honestly!'** _'Touché.' _White Zetsu couldn't argue with that, though he still figured the boy was childlike, just not as innocent as he pretended to be.

"What's wrong, Zu Zu?" Tobi questioned again when the older man didn't respond to him earlier. While waiting for the plant nin to reply, Tobi began to wash himself and hum a happy tune, already storing the incident of last night in the back of his head with the others under lock and key; being with Zetsu always made him feel better, both physically and emotionally.

"You're on our…eh…" Zetsu coughed, trailing off and diverting his eyes, hoping that Tobi would get the hint. No such luck. "Tobi doesn't understand his Zu Zu. Are you ok?" he said, turning around and moving positions so he was on his knees with one hand placed on the plant nins forehead to check for fever, continually oblivious to Zetsu's growing erection, while his other hand which supported his weight was disturbingly close to the plant nins private area.

"Zu Zu doesn't have fever." Tobi stated as he removed his hand from the plant mans forehead. As his hand moved down to support his weight, Tobi accidentally brushed against something; something hard. Had Zetsu not let out a small gasp, the young man wouldn't have bothered to cast a glance at the foreign object.

As so happened, the plant nin did let out a small groan causing Tobi to look down. What he saw made the unmasked nin blush furiously, "O-oh!" Tobi squeaked, finally understanding what Zetsu had been trying to hint the entire time.

'**Now he gets it!'** the plant nins black half growled in exasperation. White Zetsu smiled, moving his hand up to lightly touch the young mans cheek. Tobi in response blushed, but couldn't help but smile slightly himself. Zetsu rarely smiled, and he only did when he was pleased. So if his Zu Zu was pleased then so was he.

Zetsu leaned forward; intent on capturing the young mans soft red lips with his own bi-colored one. Tobi, too caught up in the comforting touch couldn't help but respond and lean forward as well, so when they were close enough the two men kissed pressing their lips together softly.

It was perfect. It was magical to say the least. As a boy growing up Tobi had always heard stories of fireworks flying and the feeling felt when two people who cared for each other, but he himself had never experienced it. As a child no one had ever touched Tobi. No one hugged him. No one had even patted his shoulder to say 'good job'. He was ugly in the eyes of the others. So it was to be expected that the boy would grow up with a need to be touched, a need to be _loved_.

Tobi had always been a foolish boy, always chasing after goals that were to far beyond his reach, and always wishing upon a shooting star that never once stopped to hear him. So when he fell in love with someone like Deidara he wasn't surprised. The Iwa nin was beautiful, talented, and proud; everything that Tobi was not. But of course like everyone else in his life, Deidara rejected him with a cold glance and hurtful words.

That didn't matter to him much though after a while because in spite of it all, in spite of the fact that his heart had been stepped on and beaten to many times for him to count, there was always someone there to patch it up and make him feel better: Zetsu.

Tobi pulled away, staring into the plant nins golden eyes. Why couldn't Deidara's eyes be like that? The beautiful cerulean eyes were always so angry, so disproving, and in general held a deep hatred to the world, but most of all to Tobi.

Zetsu's eyes were different. Although they rarely held emotion, when they did it was directed towards him, and they were approving and filled with something else…perhaps a form of love? Either way it was comforting.

Zetsu purred; the kiss had been unexpected but not unwelcome. In fact, it felt so good the plant nin moved his hands so they were on Tobi's shoulders and began pushing the boy down gently, making it so he could lean back against the porcelain while Zetsu climbed over him.

Once again the plant nin placed his lips upon the younger mans, as he prepared to screw the boy senseless (he would never admit it, but gods he had been fantasizing about this moment for a long time now) but immediately pulled up when he heard a faint whimpering.

"Pl-please—no, Zetsu-san!" Tobi begged, his body shaking in fear. He knew what Zetsu was about do to and he didn't like it one bit. Kissing was fine. In fact, it was wanted. Touches were also nice, such as hugs and a pat on the head. But this was not. Sex wasn't a form of love, at least not to Tobi. It was not that he didn't trust the plant nin, it was just that it was too soon. He was still too hurt. His body was still aching, but more importantly his mind couldn't handle all this at the moment. His state of mind was questionable; teetering between rationality and pure insanity. All it needed was one more push before it hit its breaking point and drove Tobi into a state of interminable madness.

Physical wounds were easy to heal, but emotional ones took time, and sex after being raped by the person one loves the most is not the way to mend ones heart.

Zetsu immediately pulled back; mentally slapping himself for not clearly thinking of his actions. He had obviously traumatized the boy. And even though his black side screamed at him to continue, saying that once Tobi got used to it he would be fine, he pushed himself off him with the full intent of leaving; not trusting himself to be near the object of his affection any longer than was necessary, lest he hurt the boy any further.

"Don't go Zetsu-san," Tobi whispered, after calming down slightly. "Tobi wants you to stay. Just…no more of that." He said referring to the attempt at intercourse. The plant nin looked down at the scarred hand that had grabbed his own before looking into the boys onyx eye; the other covered with a patch, and he knew he would once again bend to the boys needs.

"Fine," he muttered sitting back down. From this point on the bath went on in silence with Tobi occasionally making small comments and giggling when he played with the bubbles from the soap.

After being washed both men got out of the tub and dried themselves with towels that were hanging on the rack. Zetsu then sat down on the toilet (the lid being down of course) and grabbed the medical kit from the cabinet under the sink. He motioned for the Uchiha to come over and kneel in front of him so he could dab ointment on the small cuts that adorned the boy's body.

"How the hell do you get these constant scratches and bruises?" Zetsu questioned. Had it been any other Akatsuki member it would have been obvious: from battle. But the plant nin knew that the boy rarely ever fought or did any trying physical activity.

Tobi shrugged, "Tobi is clumsy." He replied nonchalantly. Zetsu didn't buy it, however he was never one to pry so he let it be. Several more minutes of semi-awkward silence passed, before the Uchiha spoke.

"Zetsu-san…is Tobi stupid?" he questioned.

"**Yes,"** Zetsu's black side immediately responded.

"…_Sometimes_," his white side countered. He didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings after all.

"Why do you ask, Tobi?" the plant nin questioned.

"Because Tobi is in love with someone who hates him; but I-I can't help it Zetsu-san!" Tobi sighed, for once using first person instead of his usual third person speech. "I love Deidara…even though he loves Sasori no Danna. B-but I think if I try hard enough, then one day Deidara will look at me and say: 'Tobi you're not such a moron.'"

Zetsu opened his mouth to speak, but the boy cut him off and continued in his shaky voice. "That's why Tobi let's Deidara get away with…the things he does to me at night. Because, I figure if Sempai gets rid of all the emotions he has bottled up inside of him then he'll soon be happy enough to start loving me instead and see the brighter things in life.

"I know it's a dumb thing to wish for, but no one—except for you Zu Zu—has ever loved Tobi. Everyone is always saying how dumb I am, how useless, and…and I believe them. I don't want to be like that anymore."

Finally Tobi stopped speaking, and rested his head on Zetsu's towel clad lap and began to sob. His shoulders shaking as he tried to keep his voice at a minimum so as not to wake the other members.

Zetsu on impulse began to stroke the boys' hair, but other than that remained motionless. He wanted to take the boys face in his hands and tell him he was wrong and that everything would be ok. But Zetsu by nature was not emotional nor was he an idealist. He was a realist and realized that things would not get better. Things would keep going as they were until either Deidara finally realized his wrong doings and quit drinking, or Tobi finally got the courage to stand up for himself.

So instead the plant nin settled for sliding down to his knees and enveloping the boy in a soothing hug. Both men remained like that until the sun shone brightly through the small window in the bathroom and the stirring of the other Akatsuki members began to be heard.

"Thank you, Zu Zu," Tobi whispered; kissing Zetsu softly on the lips before getting up, wiping his tears and slipping out the door and running off to his room praying that he didn't bump into any other members.

The plant nin sighed to himself before making sure the restroom was fairly clean before walking out the door—not caring that he was clad in only a towel—and heading off to his room, lost in his own thoughts. So Tobi Uchiha was madly in love with the abusive forever hateful to the world Deidara.

Typical love story; add Zetsu into the equation and it was the perfect triangle. Tobi loved Deidara and Zetsu harbored feelings for Tobi. In the end no one won and nothing was gained. All there was to do now was sit back and watch how long this triangle could keep running until it finally stopped and crashed.

"Oi, Dumbass!" Deidara could be heard screaming from his room.

"Yes, Sempai?" came Tobi's excited and eager to please reply. "What hell have I told you about leaving the..." the rest was lost on Zetsu as he blocked out the blonds voice. He really was annoying.

"**One day we're going to eat him."**

"_Yes,"_ and for once Zetsu found both sides of himself calmly at ease with each other. Perhaps the senseless nonsense would stop sooner than later, and he could finally have the Uchiha boy for himself. Yep, sounded like a good plan to him.

**A/n: Wooooot! Finally finished. Took me a bloody month, but that's because I'm lazy. Ok, I'm not going to ask for reviews. All I want to say is: Please don't flame me for the pairing or for the noncon, saying that Deidara would never do that blah blah blah. Look, I know he wouldn't. It's fanfiction. Get over it. I warned you there would be noncon and all you have to do is hit the backspace button. I tried to keep the characters as IC as possibly because I hate blatant ooc-ness. Soo if there's a lot of that please tell me so I can improve. Reviews are to help me improve and feed my ego. (Mostly the first one.) plzkthanks hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
